Time after time
by Marinelil
Summary: Quelques esquisses de moments entre Gregory House et Lisa Cuddy, à travers le temps...
1. Chapter 1

Une autre histoire

New Jersey, 2009

Lorsqu'elle pénétra dans son bureau plongé dans la pénombre, elle ne put s'empêcher de retenir sa respiration. Ce calme refuge, qu'elle avait pour un temps abandonné à une entreprise de décoration intérieure, allait-il lui paraître familier ? Se sentirait-elle, tout comme avant, accueillie chaleureusement par ces murs qu'un étranger avait profané ? Poussant un soupir de fatigue, elle appuya sur l'interrupteur et apprécia le travail réalisé par les professionnels qu'elle avait payés une petite fortune. Et c'est immédiatement qu'elle le vit. Il trônait au milieu de la pièce comme un immense éclat de rire provocateur, un appel impudique aux souvenirs enfouis depuis tant d'années...

Michigan, 1985

Je suis un bureau. Quatre pieds. En bois massif. Un joli bois acajou, légèrement entaillé par endroits, par quelque paire de ciseaux agressive, par des mines de crayons irrespectueuses. Mais j'ai tout de même une sacrée belle allure, du moins, c'est ce qu'ils disent. Enfin, ce qu'elle a tout de suite dit. Et j'ai su immédiatement qu'avec elle, ce serait une autre histoire. Qu'elle était différente. Ce sont ses caresses qui me l'ont d'abord fait comprendre. Ses mains, petites et douces, ses doigts délicats, qu'elle passe et repasse sur mes flancs. Il y a du respect dans ces mains-là. Avec elle, c'est une compagnie de chaque instant. Presque religieusement, chaque soir, pendant des heures, elle prend place devant moi, et, sans parler, elle pose doucement ses coudes contre moi, l'un de ses avant-bras. Je me laisse alors bercer par le bruit toujours harmonieux de son stylo qui résonne en moi comme un tendre chant d'amitié.

Mais un jour quelqu'un est venu abîmer ce silencieux rituel établi entre nous.

Il y avait toujours le respect de ses caresses, la tendresse de ses soupirs, poussés au-dessus de moi, dans le halo de la lampe fatiguée de veiller au creux des nuits. Et pourtant quelque chose avait changé. Elle retardait le moment où, soumise, elle venait prendre place devant moi. Elle ne posait plus les coudes contre moi, seulement cet avant-bras, distant et nonchalant. Et puis son calme silence était percé de rêveries distraites, de soupirs plus profonds.

Un soir, elle ne s'est pas montrée.

Je n'ai entendu que le bruit étouffé d'une porte qu'on ouvre, des heures plus tard, et je l'ai vu alors, les yeux cernés de fatigue, dans le jour qui se levait, les pieds nus, ses chaussures hautes à la main, le chemisier froissé. Et pourtant, malgré le désordre de sa tenue, il y avait dans son regard, qui ne se portait plus sur moi, une lueur étrange, brillante, nouvelle.

J'étais désormais privé de son toucher si rassurant.

Un soir, enfin, il est venu. La porte avait été poussée plus brusquement qu'à l'accoutumée, et ils étaient entrés, accrochés l'un à l'autre. Il était plus grand qu'elle, bien plus grand. Plus vieux aussi peut-être. C'était lui qu'elle caressait de ses mains petites et douces, de ses doigts délicats et fins, et j'ai su alors avec certitude qu'il était la raison de son regard allumé, de son chemisier froissé, de ses pieds fatigués et de ses yeux battus. Il brisait le silence sacré de la minuscule chambre, murmurant des choses qu'elle semblait chérir, des mots que je n'entendais pas, déposés dans le creux de son oreille à elle, comme interdits à toute profanation extérieure.

Et c'est alors que j'ai pu, enfin, retrouver le doux contact de sa peau. Connaître, aussi, la peau de l'autre, lorsque leurs deux corps choisirent ma surface polie pour s'accueillir.

Et là, a retenti en moi, et pour toujours, le long vibrato de leurs peaux désespérément unies.

Depuis cette nuit-là, plus jamais je n'ai entendu les mains de Lisa chanter.


	2. Chapter 2

New Jersey 2008

Bonne nuit.

Et sans un mot de plus, il avait disparu.

Elle ne put que murmurer à son tour, comme pour elle-même, encore secouée par les frissons du baiser échangé, ses propres mots d'adieu. Ils résonnèrent brièvement dans la grande maison vide et leur écho amer retentit bien au-delà dans sa mémoire.

Michigan, 1986

Elle savait qu'il viendrait. Il n'y avait pas eu de promesses. Avec lui, il n'y en avait jamais. Il ne parlait jamais de ce qu'ils avaient partagé avant, ni de ce qu'ils pourraient échanger ensuite. Seul l'instant vécu immédiatement comptait. Mais à la profondeur de son regard, qu'elle ne parvenait à déchiffrer que jusqu'à un certain point, aux mouvements rassurants de son corps, elle avait su avec certitude qu'il reviendrait.

Elle n'était pas comme lui. Elle se surprenait sans cesse à penser à ce qui avait eu lieu, et à ce qui pourrait advenir. Et elle y pensait en frissonnant. De plaisir, sûrement, de peur, aussi, assurément. Car elle savait que même s'il revenait ce soir, il ne reviendrait pas le soir suivant, ni celui d'après. Cela aussi, elle l'avait lu, avec un léger tremblement des lèvres, tout au fond de ce regard, dans ce fond mystérieux qu'elle ne savait pas interpréter et qui lui faisait peur. Un peu.

Il y eut un frémissement derrière la porte. Elle sut qu'il était là, mais qu'il attendait avant d'entrer. Comme il faisait toujours. Peut-être pour ajuster ce fameux regard troublé qui l'effrayait tant lorsqu'il lui prenait l'envie de penser à demain. Mais elle préférait imaginer qu'il entretenait son attente, pour la surprendre. Toujours.

Il entra et le tourbillon de ses pensées cessa brusquement, soufflé par l'apparition soudaine de l'homme. Plus rien ne vint alors perturber leur échange silencieux. Rien ne fut dit. Rien ne l'était jamais. Mais un dialogue muet s'instaurait entre leurs deux regards maladroits, assaillis par une tendresse indicible, presque coupable, écrasée par la certitude éprouvante qu'il faudrait bientôt, et pour toujours, y mettre fin.

Il l'embrassa. Il y eut, dans ce baiser, l'ardeur habituelle et pourtant toujours renouvelée qu'il lui offrait sans cesse. Et pourtant l'amertume qu'elle ressentit, au creux de ses lèvres, ne ressemblait en rien aux arrières-goûts de boissons alcoolisées qu'elle goûtait parfois sur le bout de sa langue. Il y avait une violence enragée et un chagrin informulé. Ou peut-être simplement un triste regret qui s'estomperait bien vite, elle ne pouvait en être sûre.

Ainsi qu'elle l'avait prévu, tout en le redoutant de toutes ses maigres forces, il s'écarta, laissant ses grandes mains rugueuses lui effleurer la joue un bref instant, presque imperceptible.

Bonne nuit, prononça-t-il d'une voix rauque, avant de se détourner d'un seul geste et de quitter la pièce sans se retourner.

Le lendemain soir, il ne revint pas. Ni celui d'après. Ni les autres, encore après.


	3. Chapter 3

Allées et venues

2009 Salle des fêtes

La musique changea, brusquement. Aux sursauts enthousiastes des guitares électriques succéda sans prévenir un chant aux accents délicatement mélancoliques. Et d'un même mouvement, dans une symétrie incontrôlée, leurs deux regards se rencontrèrent, de nouveau, dans une réminiscence soyeuse. Comme après une longue et inquiétante errance, lorsque l'on retrouve enfin la douceur de ce qu'on n'aurait jamais dû quitter.

Elle n'aurait su dire si c'était son costume, si savoureusement hors de propos, ou la musique elle-même, qui pétillait dans sa mémoire, mais elle se sentait étrangement apaisée. Et ses mains trouvèrent sans balbutier le chemin rassurant de son corps, se placèrent tendrement sur ses épaules. Elle inclina légèrement la tête, dissimulant son sourire mutin, masquant la voluptueuse sérénité qui l'envahissait sans faiblir. Ainsi que l'envie irrésistible d'éveiller en elle, comme en lui, cette autre ivresse partagée il y a si longtemps que chacun portait encore en soi comme un flambeau suranné.

Des souvenirs, fugaces et espiègles, furent évoqués avec une allégresse adroitement retenue. Elle leva lentement le visage vers lui, surprise par le flot presque intact qui déferlait dans ses yeux à lui, gagnée à son tour par ces images plaisantes qu'ils ramenaient soigneusement à la vie.

Mais le ton changea, brusquement, en désaccord parfait avec la musique lancinante qui occupait sans faillir les haut-parleurs de mauvaise qualité.

- J'allais vous appeler…

Et elle se rembrunit, presque furieuse envers celui qui osait ternir cet instant de paisible laisser-aller, rompant l'imprudente harmonie de leurs corps. Elle ne voyait plus rien, ni le costume surprenant, ni l'absurde perruque, ni même les caresses absolues échangées à une autre époque, dans un autre lieu, sans promesse et sans histoire. Il n'y avait plus que son regard à lui, qui la transperçait soudain, vif et aigu, auquel elle n'aurait pu échapper, quand bien même elle s'y serait risquée.

- … pour voir où tout cela allait bien pouvoir nous mener…

Tandis que le flot de souvenirs lumineux l'avait, à peine quelques minutes auparavant, emplie d'une singulière paix, elle se trouva brusquement accablée par une vague menaçante de questionnements impatients et grimaçants, d'interrogations importunes qu'elle avait, depuis longtemps, enfouies sous un vernis illusoire d'assurance et de confiance provocante. Les certitudes maussades, qu'elle avait construites une à une, avec une patience et un acharnement dérisoire, expiraient en un souffle, terrassées par ces yeux imperturbables, qu'elle ne parvenait toujours pas, pas plus qu'avant, à déchiffrer jusqu'au bout, qu'elle ne savait lire qu'en surface.

Alors, elle brisa d'elle-même l'étreinte déjà relâchée, se déroba à ses mains, faute de pouvoir échapper à ses yeux et se perdit dans une foule hagarde et presque hostile.

Elle voulait retrouver le silence de sa chambre, oublier le tourbillon impitoyable qu'il avait encore provoqué, ne surtout pas chercher de réponses, mais reconstruire, pierre à pierre, les mains et le cœur cruellement égratignés, ces forteresses infaillibles — l'étaient-elles vraiment — de certitudes et d'assurance, qu'il venait habilement de piétiner.

Elle reprendrait alors, consciencieusement, cette longue et inquiétante errance, s'éloignant un peu plus chaque jour de cette chétive douceur qu'ils avaient, depuis toujours, été voués à quitter.

* * *

1987 Michigan

Il ferma sa valise un peu trop brusquement, projeta autour de lui un regard altéré, qui ne rencontra aucun écho dans la chambre vide, puis se tourna vers la porte.

Il s'arrêta un instant sur le seuil, plongea la main dans la poche de son pantalon usé, et en tira un petit morceau de carton en piteux état, taché et corné. Il observa pensivement le numéro de téléphone qui y était inscrit, au dos d'une photographie en noir et blanc, produite par l'un des Photomatons de mauvaise qualité du campus.

Il ne laissa pas échapper le soupir qu'il retenait péniblement, et qu'il retiendrait bien des années encore, mais redressa la tête. Après avoir remis maladroitement le carton au fond de la poche, où il resterait longtemps encore, jusqu'à être détruit par les lessives successives, il ferma définitivement la porte de sa chambre.

Il était temps de quitter cet endroit et de se mettre en route.

Peut-être reviendrait-il, un jour.

_J'apprécierais beaucoup vos commentaires ! Même s'ils ne sont si joyeux ni élogieux… Même un commentaire négatif est le bienvenu, car il me permettra de faire progresser cette histoire._


	4. Chapter 4

Absence(s)

* * *

Eté 2009, New Jersey

Cela faisait quelques semaines qu'il était parti. Qu'il n'arpentait plus l'hôpital de sa démarche claudicante et remarquable. Qu'il n'ouvrait plus intempestivement la porte de son bureau, d'un geste théâtral et calculé. Qu'il ne la dérangeait plus pour la moindre broutille. Qu'il ne l'accablait plus de procédures dangereuses et insensées. Elle n'avait pu s'empêcher de constater l'étrange sérénité qui l'avait envahie depuis ce départ imprévu. Un calme imperturbé entourait désormais ses journées d'une prévisibilité satisfaisante. Elle appréciait en soupirant d'aise la tranquillité ronronnante qui engourdissait maintenant le cours haletant de sa vie devenue banale.

Et pourtant, parfois, au cœur des matinées silencieuses passées dans le refuge étroit de son solennel bureau, elle sentait comme une main lui étreindre la poitrine sans répit ni pitié. Elle se surprenait à attendre, en vain, que les deux battants de la porte s'ouvrent dans un bruit fracassant, pour venir enfin troubler l'angoissante harmonie de son existence souriante. Elle guettait avec avidité le son caractéristique de sa démarche désarticulée et chancelante, tandis que dans les couloirs agités ne résonnait plus rien que le murmure rassurant de ce qu'elle savait maîtriser avec art.

L'étreinte se resserrait, implacable.

Elle souhaitait, dans un tremblant murmure, retrouver l'incertitude troublante de ce regard bleu imperturbable, allumé d'un défi perpétuel et engageant. Elle brûlait de retrouver leur pas de deux fragile et instable, mais désespérément partagé, cet impossible équilibre, d'une maladresse bouleversante, qui venait rompre avec application les frêles et modiques constructions qui balisaient son existence.

Quelque chose manquait.

Puis les jours passèrent, un à un égrené comme les feuilles tremblantes d'un éphéméride. Le soleil tombait chaque jour un peu plus bas sur Princeton et la fragile étreinte qui éreintait son cœur pâlissait elle aussi, affaiblie par la succession inlassable des choses qui ne changent pas, ternie par le ressac sans lustre d'une vie soigneusement prévue.

Elle accepta d'abord une invitation à dîner. Charmée par le sourire serein de celui qui marchait avec assurance, elle promit de revenir.

Et elle revint.

Car il la regardait tendrement. Car ses gestes étaient doux, sans surprise ni soubresaut incalculable. Car son corps dressé avec vigueur et sans faux-semblant laissait entrevoir un avenir sans perte d'équilibre, sans glissade maladroite. Une route droite, toute droite, qui filait à perte de vue.

Et elle revint encore.

Une robuste satisfaction l'habitait toute entière. Car pour la première fois depuis si longtemps, elle pouvait dire, armée d'une certitude protectrice et confortable, qu'elle reviendrait le lendemain, le jour d'après, et bien d'autres jours encore. Sa vie constituait enfin un fil ininterrompu, où les jours s'enfilaient un à un avec une constance navrante. Elle parvenait enfin à enraciner fermement ses pauvres et frêles constructions sans vie.

Plus rien ne manquait.

* * *

1987, New-York

Cela faisait quelques semaines, peut-être plus, qu'il avait quitté le Michigan. Qu'elle n'arpentait plus les gradins du terrain de sport, légèrement, très légèrement vêtue. Qu'elle ne le troublait plus en posant sur lui son regard discrètement interrogateur, plein d'un rire tout prêt à éclater. Qu'elle n'ouvrait plus avec une infinie précaution la porte branlante de sa chambre, allumant de sa simple présence la petite pièce sombre et mal aérée. Il ne la regrettait pas. Gregory House ne regrettait personne. Surtout pas une fille. Mais cette fille-là n'était pas vraiment une fille comme les autres. Cette fille-là, Lisa…

Il secoua la tête comme pour chasser les pensées lourdes d'inquiétudes et d'interrogations délicatement suspendues qui encombraient son esprit depuis plusieurs semaines, et porta son regard autour de lui.

Des filles, il y en avait d'autres. Plein d'autres. Qui s'empressaient autour de lui, avec leurs jeans trop serrés et leurs cheveux trop longs, trop blonds, admirant les muscles du sportif, les réparties acerbes du génie, l'insouciance rebelle de l'étudiant. Certaines étaient même plus belles, peut-être. Avec leurs lèvres frémissantes, toutes prêtes à offrir sans pudeur ni retenue ce qu'elle n'avait jamais livré qu'avec une profonde délicatesse.

Alors, à son tour, il s'empressa de saisir ce qui lui était donné avec simplicité et sans promesse. Ces lèvres, toutes plus tendres et inexpérimentées. Mais aussi des regards, qu'il déchiffrait tour à tour sans jamais se tromper. Des mains, douces mais aveugles, qui ne savaient trouver le chemin tortueux de son corps. Des corps enfin, soulevés chaque soir d'un plaisir nouveau, exhalant désirs et extases dans un souffle rauque, sans grâce, mais sans terrifiant mystère.

Et tandis que l'ancienne photographie finissait son existence oubliée dans un vêtement depuis longtemps remisé au fond d'un placard, il frémissait en souriant, habité de nouvelles sensations crépitantes, appréciant sans ciller, la succession tumultueuse et chaotique des chevelures moirées à ses côtés, qui ne parvenait pas à recréer l'admirable continuité du fil qu'il avait laissé, là-bas, à ses côtés. Les instants vécus ne prenaient pas racine.

Et il s'en trouvait bien.

* * *

_Ne me laissez-pas sans un petit (même tout petit) commentaire… ;)_

:


	5. Chapter 5

Entrevues

1999, Princeton-Plainsboro

Elle avait trente-deux ans, un poste important à l'hôpital universitaire Princeton-Plainsboro en tant que spécialiste en endocrinologie, et nourrissait même l'espoir ardent d'être nommée, dans les mois à venir, doyenne de l'hôpital. Rien ne pouvait détourner Lisa Cuddy du succès fulgurant de sa carrière professionnelle. Depuis la faculté de médecine, elle avait fait en sorte que sa vie épouse une trajectoire d'une linéarité parfaite et cadencée, soigneusement organisée par elle-même et par elle seule.

Ce fut donc avec une surprise qu'elle eut de la peine à dissimuler qu'elle vit entrer un matin, au service des urgences de l'hôpital, Gregory House.

Elle avait certes entendu son nom cité à plusieurs occasions. Tout autant pour ses réussites médicales que pour ses frasques professionnelles. Mais elle n'y prêtait jamais qu'une attention distraite, trop occupée à poursuivre sa course effrénée vers un avenir qu'elle savait lui appartenir pour s'attarder à des bribes arrachées à un passé qui s'éloignait toujours plus vite.

Mais ce jour-là, elle ne put pas faire la sourde oreille. Tout simplement parce qu'il ne s'agissait plus d'entendre mais de voir.

Et elle vit, une fois l'intense effet de surprise dissipé, que Gregory House était accompagné d'une femme. Qui lui tenait amoureusement la main, tout en lui murmurant quelque chose à l'oreille qu'il parut apprécier puisqu'il répondit par un baiser.

Mais elle ne sut pas que la longue et parfaite trajectoire qui constituait sa vie et qu'elle affectionnait tant venait d'emprunter, sans prévenir, un détour sinueux aux méandres interminables.

* * *

1995, Boston

Pourquoi a-t-il cédé aux demandes insistantes et ennuyeuses de Jimmy ? Peut-être précisément parce qu'elles sont ennuyeuses. Et que le meilleur moyen de ne plus entendre la voix agaçante et appuyée de son meilleur ami est d'acquiescer sans écouter. Même si cela doit le mener à des centaines de kilomètres de chez lui, sur un siège des plus inconfortables, dans une salle emplie de personnages soupçonneux, aux lunettes machinalement repoussées au bord d'un nez luisant, au front bombé et au crâne pelé, chemises parfaitement repassées et cravates nouées avec une adresse suspecte. (Il faudrait d'ailleurs mettre Jimmy en garde. Avec ses costumes impeccables, toujours ornés d'une cravate choisie avec soin, il pourrait presque passer pour l'un de ces êtres indéfinissables qui hantent les séminaires. Il ne lui manque plus que le crâne pelé finalement. Oui, décidément, conseiller à Jimmy de s'acheter du shampoing Petrol-Hahn. Ou de quitter sa femme. Pour le nœud de cravate).

Congrès médical sur les maladies infectieuses… non, auto-immunes… ou peut-être bien infectieuses, finalement. A moins que ce ne soit le colloque annuel des oncologues. Après tout, Jimmy est oncologue.

Et tout est de sa faute.

Heureusement, le dernier rang de sièges parfaitement alignés a été largement délaissé par la bande de binoclards, serrés au plus près de l'estrade. Et quoi de plus accueillant qu'un dernier rang pour se plonger dans le nouveau jeu de Formule 1 sur Game-Boy. Une toute nouvelle Game-Boy en plus, toute en couleur. Un cadeau de Jimmy, qui est donc déjà en partie pardonné.

C'est au moment où il s'apprête à négocier un virage particulièrement délicat qu'il l'entend.

C'est une voix qui n'appartient assurément pas à un binôclard. Ni à un crâne pelé. C'est une voix féminine, chaude, jeune. C'est une voix qu'il connaît. C'est ce dernier indice qui provoque l'accident fatal de son véhicule, projeté contre le rail de sécurité, tandis qu'un « Game Over » psychédélique scintille à l'écran.

Il lève les yeux, la Game-Boy, tout à l'heure tenue avec une ardeur enthousiaste, manque désormais de tomber de sa main droite, qui a distraitement relâché son étreinte. Il tente d'entrevoir l'estrade malgré les rangées affligeantes de crânes pelés. Pourquoi diable s'est-il placé au dernier rang aussi ?

Et après l'avoir entendue, il la voit. Elle a pris la parole, au micro, sur l'estrade. Il n'y a pas de doute, c'est bien une voix qu'il connaît. Ou connaissait.

Tout à coup, Jimmy est entièrement pardonné.

Son téléphone portable vibre dans la poche de sa veste. Il se saisit machinalement de l'objet, mais ne verra jamais le mot « STACY » clignoter en lettres capitales sur l'écran rayé, car il ne quitte plus l'estrade des yeux, désormais persuadé qu'une erreur a été commise, il y a bien longtemps, lorsqu'il a quitté Ann Arbor, Michigan, sans regarder derrière lui.


End file.
